


I Like To Plan Ahead

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 026 Breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Plan Ahead

They were sat in two fold up chairs, eating off plates that hadn’t been there before dinner. They’d wanted to escape The Burrow, if only just for an hour. So they’d come here, Hermione’s old house, still empty like it had been gutted.

Hermione had cooked; at least she’d given the impression she’d cooked. Ron wouldn’t have put it past her to keep a Chinese takeaway restaurant in that little bag of hers.

She’d cleaned up the plates with a flick of her wand and deposited them back in her bag.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Ron asked, looking round at the bare walls.

“I have an idea. What do you like for breakfast?” Hermione looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a weird smile on her lips.

“Hermione, it’s dark still, I don’t think you can have breakfast at this time of night”

“I know, I just like to plan ahead” Her smile grew.

“Why would you need to know...Oh” Ron’s smile instantly mirrored hers.


End file.
